


Under Pressure

by historicnerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Whump, hargreeves kick some butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historicnerd/pseuds/historicnerd
Summary: During a series of unfortunate events on a mission, Klaus discovers he has more power than he thought.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been in my head since early july, so I figured it was time to sit down and write it. this is also (going to be) posted on wattpad @theumbrellacademy !

The mission had been planned to a tee.

Five had stressed the importance of being safe and strategic during their second childhood. Everyone needed to stick somewhat to the timeline and look out for each other. He hoped that this go-round, they wouldn't lose a sibling. Not even Ben, when the time came.

Number One had taken to assigning positions, as Reginald had always stressed to him. He planned for each academy member to be in a position that utilized their powers accordingly. He made sure to charge first, using his super strength to take down the first round of men.

Number Two had been told to take down armed men, from a safe distance, and only venture out if someone was in danger of being overtaken.

Number Three was in charge of any stragglers, rumoring them to walk outside and into the custody of the police officers waiting.

Number Four was the lookout, making sure his siblings were safe and acting as the first line of defense to any newcomers sneaking up on his siblings.

Number Five flashed around the large room, assisting his siblings where needed and taking men out when they were preoccupied.

Number Six relied on hand-to-hand combat, not wishing to unleash his Horrors. He stuck close to the perimeter, like Number Four, and took out unarmed men.

(Number Seven remained with Reginald, not yet fully comfortable with her powers to go on missions.)

The kids entered the museum from the back quietly. Yelling could be heard from the front of the building, and so they weaved their way through tacky exhibitions that made Five roll his eyes and ducked through staff-only doors until they finally popped out just down the hall from the grand entrance.

People had been pinned under the marble counters while others sat on their knees along the wall: crying, praying, or zoned-out. Diego made a quick count of hostages before turning to Luther and Five.

"We've got thirty people out there," he whispered. Luther looked back to the lobby and nodded.

"And what looks like ten...maybe fifteen men, three are armed," Luther added.

"Alright, game-plan?" Five mumbled, taking his look around. He divided the room into sections in his head. Three men stood in front of the counters, two on either side, and three more stood near the front of the room, keeping an eye on the growing crowd outside.

"Five, disarm those three if you can. Diego, take out the men closest to the hostages, no one gets hurt on our watch," Luther said before turning to the rest of their group. "Allison, see how close you can get to anyone unarmed, rumor them out of here. Ben, keep to the perimeter, don't feel forced to...you know, and Klaus, you're our lookout."

Klaus frowned but nodded as the rest of his siblings split up. Ben gave him a small smile and a shrug before he too ducked behind Klaus and made his way to a different hallway.

The team went to work, and Klaus was almost impressed. Their first childhood had seen complaining, back-talk, and spontaneous acts, but now, the children worked together and planned together. It seemed an impossible feat, yet Klaus watched as Five disarmed a guard and turned him around to be met with Luther's fist. It was rather entertaining.

Allison leaned toward a man and whispered something in his ear. Klaus watched as he turned around silently and made his way to the back door they had entered from, where he knew the police would be waiting. Ben took his opportunity as one of the men silently looked down at his shoes. He slipped an arm around his neck, kicked in his knee, and dragged him into a side hallway. No death and no destruction, Klaus was happy for Ben. Diego flung a knife at one of the men and Klaus watched as it sunk into his arm. He turned around, face contorted in pain, just in time for Five to take him down.

It was all going so well.

And then it wasn't.

Once you start to take men out, they usually have others ready to move in as replacements. And once you start to take them down in plain sight, the others usually take their eyes off of the hostages and immediately make their assailants their focus. Or, more specifically, their next hit.

Klaus let his eyes dart around the large room, keeping track of the number of men present and making sure none of his siblings were in a sticky situation. The other hallways remained quiet so far, and Allison had rumored two more of the original men. Klaus wasn't too concerned.

Until he heard footsteps from behind him.

The position of look-out was usually a silent one. You were supposed to stay quiet as to not give yourself away, and only raise your voice if the danger was imminent. Klaus was stuck: either shout a warning for his siblings and give away his position as more men came through his hallway, or stay silent and hope it was only one man who he could take out.  


Staying silent seemed to be the plan as he felt a hand entangle itself in his hair.

Panic seized Klaus as the hand dragged him further down the hallway. He tried to reach for the mystery person and rip their hand away, but their grip was fervent. He watched the lobby shrink until the man turned him into a different hallway. 

Klaus was separated from his siblings. They would be on their own--he would be on his own.

The man dropped Klaus onto the ground, and his head started to throb. He turned to face his assailant when pain bloomed on his cheek. His hands flew to cup his face. A chuckle rang out in the small hallway.

"Well, what do we have here?" the man asked with a smile. He squatted to look Klaus in the face. "One of the ever-famous Umbrella Academy kids! What an honor!" 

The man brought his fist back again, but Klaus was ready. He threw his head forward to headbutt the man, who stumbled back in surprise.

"A feisty little shit, huh? We can play that game if you'd like." The man swaggered back to Klaus, who scrambled to his feet. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The man surged forward and Klaus ducked under his outstretched arm. Klaus prepared a hit of his own and landed it after the man swung around. The man stepped back slightly, shaking his head, before reaching for Klaus' hair again. 

Klaus saw his hand coming and instead prepared to strike again. He put weight onto his back leg and swung upwards for a kick. It was aimed towards the man's head, and for a shining moment, it looked as though it would hit the man.

But the man had seen his leg bracing to swing, and redirected his hand to catch Klaus leg in mid-air. He paused for a split second, before reaching a second hand to Klaus' ankle and twisting sharply.

At the sound of a crack, white-hot pain raced up Klaus' leg. His mouth opened for a scream, but only a stuttering breath came out. The man released his grip and Klaus hopped backward. The man grinned and moved towards Klaus once more. He couldn't get away fast enough.

The man reached for Klaus' hair again, this time completing the task, and slammed his head against the marble wall behind him. Klaus blinked as his world tried it's best to correct its focus, as though someone was wildly spinning the focus ring of a camera. The man opened his hand and Klaus slid to the floor. Nausea bubbled in his stomach and he tried to blink the fuzz away as the man stepped up, towering over Klaus' slumped figure.

"Not so tough, are you? Thought your Daddy trained you to be strong?" the man taunted. He waited for a response he already knew he would not be getting before turning around. Klaus watched the man's blurred form take a step towards the hall's arch-way but froze. The man turned back to Klaus. "In fact, if you're so weak, we might as well finish you off now...don't you think?"

Klaus could feel his heart thumping quickly in his chest and the man reached in his pocket and pulled out a handgun. He heard the man chuckle as he double-checked his ammo and made sure the safety was off. In a panic, Klaus slowly put his arms underneath himself and pushed through the throbbing of his head and the numbness of his left ankle. He inched himself away from the man who continued to watch the desperate escape attempt.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm? Let's make this quick." The man clicked everything back into place and pointed the gun at Klaus. His finger snaked around the trigger.  


Klaus' eyes widened. This would be it, and he'd never be able to tell his siblings he hadn't abandoned them or wandered off into trouble as he previously would have. He would bleed out alone in the back of a museum. His heart stuttered in his chest as the man cocked the gun. Klaus threw his hands up as a last-defense, knowing it would do absolutely nothing to stop a bullet.

Though a bullet never came. Instead, Klaus could hear a rather muffled crack followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground rather harshly. Klaus pulled his hands down to see the source of the noise.

The man lay in a crumpled pile on the other side of the room. The man's chest rose very shallowly, and blood leaked from his nose and a split on his forehead. He was unconscious with no signs of waking up anytime soon.  
Klaus' hands shook as he held them before his eyes. He had no idea how he had been able to throw the man across the room with only a hastily made defense of his hands. He hadn't seen any blue either, so he knew his ghostly abilities weren't to blame.

He could feel the cold marble beneath his head as his body gave out, adrenaline quickly leaving. His head throbbed with an intense ache and his stomach still swirled uncomfortably while feeling in his ankle began to return in short bursts of sharp pain. Klaus could feel his eyes shutting as voices rung out from the other hallway.

"Klaus? Where are you at?" That sounded like Ben.

"Coast is clear dude, we can go." That must have been Diego.

Klaus smiled at the thought of his siblings caring. He pushed his shaking arms in front of himself and pulled, dragging his aching body towards the hallway entrance. He could hear footsteps coming closer, and this time, he wasn't worried. He continued to pull himself into the hallway before leaning against the wall. His head lolled forward and his body begged to slump to the ground, but he tried his best to remain upright.

"Klaus! Let's--" the voice froze. Footsteps pounded towards him and he felt hands on his cheeks.

"Holy shit, Klaus? Are you okay?" A blurry Diego stood before him. Klaus nodded limply and pointed to his ankle.

"Luther?" Ben asked. 

"On it." Luther nodded and reached down to help Klaus up. He wobbled on his feet and his stomach lurched, but he swallowed a few times and hopped his way out with Luther and Diego.

Five popped back to the group. "He single-handedly knocked his attacker out."

"That doesn't sound like Klaus," Ben said, his eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"The funny thing is, it doesn't look like Klaus ever touched him."

"What are you thinking?"

"Reginald always said he had untapped potential...maybe, I don't know. We'll figure it out when he's not concussed and half-conscious." Five explained, before grabbing Ben's hand and popping out to the van.  
Klaus was laid across Diego and Allison, with one cradling his head and the other holding his leg steady until their mother could set the bone properly.

Ben grabbed his hand and squeezed. Klaus squeezed back, a weak smile on his face.

Maybe there was something more to his powers, Ben thought. But, only time would tell.

The car hummed to life and pulled away.


End file.
